Going Up?
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: Jounouchi hates elevators. So, how will he react when he gets stuck in one with his boyfriend, the ever sexy Seto Kaiba? Yaoi, Lemon, Elevators being menaces. Don't know if it qualifies as Hurt/Comfort. Written for my amazing beta.


**A/N: I did what always told myself I'd never do... This is Puppyshipping. If it were up to me, this would not be happening. But my darling beta** **requested this... and, well, one must keep betas happy.. There really is no plot. Unless you count a fear of elevators as one. Yeahhhh...**

**Warnings: Elevator dangers, elevator sex, elevator setting. I really, really hate elevators too.**

**Disclaimer: I no own YGO. You no sue. Okay? Okay. I don't know where this came from. Me and my friend were just talking about elevators and then I remembered I was supposed to write Puppyshipping. Plus, I'm super tired, and this seemed the easiest route. Lazy. I know.**

**~l~l~l~l~**

**Going Up?**

Jounouchi really hated elevators.

Really, really, _really _hated them.

If it were up to him, the blonde would simply take the stairs. Unfortunately, when your boyfriend is Seto Kaiba, that requires taking one hundred flights of stairs. Everyday. Several times a day.

Jounouchi scowled as Seto strolled through the doors of KaibaCorp., his trench coat flying out behind him. He rolled his eyes. Even Seto's wardrobe was dramatic.

"Do we have to?" Jou asked, running to catch up with his partner. Seto looked at him out of the corner of his eye, frowning slightly.

"Of course. I'm not walking up the stairs again. I was nearly late for a meeting."

Jounouchi huffed, crossing his arms. He eyed the intimidating metal doors warily, stopping. Seto looked over his shoulder and sighed.

"Katsuya. It's an elevator." he said slowly, as though Jounouchi were a small child. Jou growled at the tone before walking again.

He once again looked at the mechanical menace, determination replacing fear. He'd never backed down from a challenge before! He ignored the fact that he usually ended up humiliating himself if he didn't.

Seto pressed the 'up' button and the doors opened immediately. Jou took a large gulp of air, as though he would never taste fresh air again, before stepping into the small metal box. The doors slid closed and Seto leaned comfortably against the back wall. Jounouchi clasped his hands together as the elevator jolted upwards. He could do this. He would not freak out. He would not-

The elevator screetched to a stop, making even Seto lose his balance. Jou's breath picked up. _He could not do this. He was most definitely freaking out. Oh shit. Ohshitohshitohshit!_ "Jounouchi! Look at me!" Seto's commanding voice snapped him from his mild panic attack. He could feel himself shaking, curled up on the floor of the elevator. When had that happened?

Seto was crouched in front of him, a soothing hand on his shoulder. Tears fell down Jou's face, even as he cursed himself for displaying such a weakness. He turned his head away from Seto, not wanting to be ridiculed for his weakness.

Fingers captured his jaw, forcing him to look into Seto's blue orbs. The CEO was smiling softly as he pulled Jou into his arms. He shushed the blonde, rocking back and forth softly. His lips trailed lazily from his collar bone up to his ear. Jounouchi shivered, wrapping his arms around the CEO's neck.

"Mmm... Seto..."

The brunette turned Jou so that he was facing him, a leg on either side of his waist. He captured the blonde's lips in a loving kiss, hands resting on his hips. Jounouchi sighed as Seto once again ran his tongue over his pulse point. He tilted his head to give his lover more access, his fears slowly fading.

"Seto?"

The CEO moved the collar of Jou's shirt out of his way, trying to find more skin. "Mmm?"

Jounouchi shivered, pulling Seto closer to him. "Aren't.. Mm, aren't there cameras in here?"

Seto chuckled, leaning over Jou. The blonde could feel his lips against his for every word. "Let them watch."

Jou moaned as Seto cupped his growing erection, applying light pressure. Seto removed the clasps binding him to his clothing before slipping his coat off. He laid it on the floor, moving Jou so that he was laying on it. The blonde looked at his lover, anticipation pooling in his belly.

The CEO slid closer once again, running a cool hand up Jou's shirt. The blonde gasped as his fingers lightly brushed a nipple. Placing his hand behind Seto's head, he pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Tongues battled, neither willing to give up. Seto once again pawed at Jou's member, making him gasp. Seto quickly slipped his tongue into the cavern, remaping that which was already so familiar.

He felt hands on his belt and Jou struggled to relieve him of his clothing. He laughed lowly, sitting back and removing his shirt. His pants followed soon after, leaving him in nothing but dark blue boxers.

Jou licked his lips, slipping his own shirt over his head. Seto looked on hungrily as he worked the pants off, rolling his hips and throwing his head back as he did so. The CEO growled, ripping the pants the rest of the way off. He straddled his lover once again, harshly nipping at the revealed skin of his neck, chest, and hip bones. Jou moaned as Seto lapped at his still clothed member.

"Please, Seto!" he begged, fingers twisting to brunette locks. Seto smirked, pulling Jou's boxers down slowly. He made sure to lift the elastic so nothing touched the hidden throbbing member. Jou groaned in frustration, tugging on Seto's hair.

"Now, now, puppy..."

Jou scowled. He hated the name and Seto knew it.

He continued to tease, lips lazily kissing at the blonde's thighs. He was so close to where Jou needed him!

"Seto, I swear to G-AH!"

Beautiful, wet heat enveloped him, making him thrash his head as Seto gave harsh, powerful sucks.

"S-stop. Can't... Oh.." he groaned. Seto continued to bob, sucking even harder. Jou's breath became more labored, his toes curling. He was about to release. He was nearly-

Seto removed his mouth from the member, a small pop resulting from the sucks he had been giving. Jou growled, ending in a whine. Seto hastily removed his own boxers, climbing up Jou's trembling body. He captured the blonde's lips before scooting closer. He pulled Jou's face to his leaking member, giving a commanding, "Suck."

Jou complied, coating the man's need in his saliva until he deemed it good enough. Seto groaned as he pulled his mouth away. He kissed the tip before laying back and opening his legs to the CEO. Seto licked his lips, crawling between them.

"Ready, koi?" he asked, positioning himself. The blonde nodded, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck. He pushed in slowly, Jou letting out a long moan. No preparation was needed. They'd just had sex this morning. And in the limo on the way here...

Jou was beginning to think they had a problem.

His mind was quickly brought back to the present when Seto hit that bundle of nerves inside of him that made him see stars. He cried out, pulling Seto closer and kissing his neck.

The two moved together, a mess of limbs and moans for several minutes before Jou whispered in Seto's ear. The CEO nodded, grasping Jou's weeping member and giving it several firm pumps.

"Oh, g-gods, I'm gonna..."

He exploded over Seto's fist, his body going rigid. The brunette lapped at the seed, thrusting in a few more times before coming.

He collapsed forward onto Jou, a content sigh leaving his lips. The blonde rubbed soothing circles into his back, a smile on his face.

Seto pulled out, giving Jou a peck on the lips. Both dressed in a content silence, no words needed. Once fully clothed, Seto pulled Jou to him, nuzzling his cheek.

"I love you, Katsuya." he murmured. Jou smiled, returning the embrace.

"I love you, too, money bags."

The elevator lurched forward again suddenly, startling Jou. Seto looked concerned.

"You aren't still scared, are you?" he asked. Jou smiled and shook his head.

The doors dinged and opened, revealing a very flustered Insono(1). The man handed Seto a tape, still holding a tissue to his nose.

"I believe you'd like this, Mr. Kaiba."

The CEO smiled, taking the tape. He pulled Jou behind him, calling over his shoulder.

"I hope that nose bleed isn't too bad."

**A/N: Strange ending. Oh, well. Like I said, don't know where that came from. It probably sucked. I've never written this pairing before. Oh, well. Like I said, elevators. They're evil. We had this one back in elementary school that quite literally got stuck every time someone used it. This is why I would never volunteer to take that one kid on crutches up to the second flood. It was the sketchiest(S'that a word?) thing ever. Terrifying, really. Let me know what you thought! Feed back keeps me happy! **

**(1)- I'm pretty sure that's how you spell that name. It's Kaiba's body guard dude.**

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
